


When Push Comes To Shove

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Gendo has Naoko take care of Shinji while he leaves on a business trip.





	1. Unprecedented

"Doctor Akagi, I need you to do me a favor."

"Hmm?, what is it?"

"I want you to watch my son for me, while I am away on official business."

"Can't you get your wife to do it?"

"Yui is also going on the trip with me, so she can't."

And with that Gendo left the room.

"That man expects me to take care of his child while he's gone?, pathetic."  
Naoko snorted derisively as she thought of the exchange that had taken place moments before.


	2. Pertinent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoko is generally clueless when it comes to young children like Shinji.

"Okay, Shinji, are you hungry?"

The young boy shook his head.

The older brunette sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay then, are you thirsty?"

Shinji still shook his head no.

Naoko then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What then?, are you tired?"

"No!"

The young boy giggled, then ran off.

Naoko got out of her chair.

"This is going to be more difficult then I thought..."


End file.
